A Terrible Mistake
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Fate brought them together fate could tear them apart
1. Default Chapter

GSS: I fixed the Default for ya all  
  
~*Default*~  
  
"I have bad feeling about this Sheaira," said the voice behind Sheaira. She narrowed her lime green eyes at him.  
  
"John you're the biggest wuss every," Sheaira flung her pink hair at him. John was her older brother 'with the IQ of a rat,' as his sister always said. His hair was pure red and his eyes were blue. These two had been searching around for they're father for a long time. The Red Sage had just disappeared without telling his kids where.  
  
"I tell you John if dad is playing one of his practical jokes on us I swear I'll scream," she said not turning to her brother who was staring off again at the place they were in.  
  
"Spider Cave freaks me out Sheaira why would dad go to a place like this?"  
  
"I don't know to get a make over in this black stuff," she looked into the black stuff. "I always thought it was for that." Before Sheaira was able to yell at her brother for his Stupidity she tripped over something.  
  
"Huh? What the heck is this?" she picked up a weird looking vase. John walked up to her. "Looks like a vase."  
  
"I know that stupid but what's it doing here? Well finders keepers losers weepers"  
  
"I think not!" said a hissing voice behind John. John ran over behind Sheaira.  
  
"Um Sheaira!" John said slowly, "That's a demon lurker."  
  
"Smart boy," it said, it was flaming red and looked like the devil it's self, "Hand over the vase."  
  
"No way, find your own!" Sheaira snapped her pink hair flung back and hit John in the face.  
  
"Fine then you can die," it said chasing after them. John ran across the bridge with Sheaira fallowing him but before she could cross the bridge it was engulfed with flames.  
  
"Sheaira!" yelled John.  
  
"Dark eco or Demon lurker? Dark eco or Demon lurker," Sheaira thought to her self out loud, "Dark eco!" She threw the vase at the lurker and jumped into the Dark eco.  
  
"Sheaira!" John called but it was too late his sister was gone, "Oh Sheaira." he paused and took a look into the dark eco. Just then something popped out but it wasn't human.  
  
"Phew good thing I choose Dark eco, I suggest you never take a bath in there it make you skin itchy," said a small red ottsel with pink hair and a purple and orange bandana.  
  
"Sheaira?"  
  
"What?" she looked at her skin which was now fur, she screamed to the top of her lungs and then gasped for air, "Alright it was just your mind playing tricks on you Sheaira you're not covered in fur," she looked down at her tail and yelled even louder.  
  
~-~-~  
  
"Now what?" asked the furry red ottsel on John's shoulder.  
  
"I don't have a clue first we should head back to the lab," John said.  
  
"Okay but hurry up and change me back I lost my bracelets in this form," Sheaira complained. John rolled his eyes and walked into the lab to see some unexpected visitors.  
  
"Keira? Samos?" John looked confused. Keira and Samos turned to them surprised that they were here.  
  
"John? I thought you and Sheaira went to see your grandparents?" Keira asked, "And where's that little pink haired brat?"  
  
"Right here Keira!" yelled the red ottsel on the floor.  
  
"Well, Well looks like you're going to stay in that form of yours," Samos said.  
  
"What!?"  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: I hope this is easier for you to read  
  
Sheaira: Be thankful she'll clean up the other chapters too  
  
GSS: Yes of course Review! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Power cell storage room

GSS: Fixing Chapters  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter 1: The Power cell storage room  
  
"What!" Sheaira yelled at Samos. Samos shrugged and turned to Keira.  
  
"So I am going to be a brother to a little sister who will die before me?" John asked in a sigh.  
  
"Well don't worry about a thing Sheaira you're not alone in this," Keira giggled, "You'll always have a furry friend about." Sheaira stared ay Keira strangely, John shock his head and went to go make some tea.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sheaira hoped on the books that Keira was trying to read. She pushed Sheaira aside.  
  
"What kind of tea would you guys like?" John asked.  
  
"I'll have green tea," said Samos reading another book.  
  
"I'll have the same," said Keira ignoring the red ottsel on her books. She grumbled and kept on pushing Sheaira off the table.  
  
"Well have you found a way to turn me back yet?" she asked Keira. She shook her head at the ottsel. She sighed and sat on the table next to her.  
  
"KEIRA BABY!" said a voice at the door. John poked his head out of the kitchen and looked at two new guests.  
  
"Daxter how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" yelled Keira, at the door stood an orange ottsel and a blonde haired boy.  
  
"Oh I see what'cha meant Keira," Sheaira nodded and walked over to the door.  
  
"More guests?" John asked, "What kinda tea do ya want."  
  
"What who's that?" asked the orange ottsel, Daxter.  
  
"So Jak did you get those 70 power cells you needed?" asked Keira ignoring Daxter as usual. Sheaira was searching Daxter up and down until he realized she was there. "Whoa!" Daxter yelped, "Hey Baby are you a girl or is an illusion?"  
  
"I am Sheaira daughter of the Red Sage, John over there is my brother," she pointed to her brother."  
  
"Do you guys want tea?" John asked again.  
  
"Yuck! I hate tea," Daxter said in his jerky voice, he staring at the red headed boy who shrugged and went back into the kitchen.  
  
Jak shock his head and tried to say something but was interrupted by Daxter. "Babe, we only found 67 power cells we've looked every where for them," he slyly said for Jak. Jak gave a glare at him as if he was about to say something mean but Sheaira interrupted him too. "Only 67 eh?" she asked in a smirk. John came out with the tea pot and put it beside Samos.  
  
"What are you getting at fur ball?" Samos said pouring himself a cup of green tea.  
  
"Ah she wants to help you guys out eh?" John winked.  
  
"Well I just so happen to be collecting power cells at this very moment and they're in a secret storage place," she explained, "but of course it will cost you."  
  
"Meh?" Daxter asked.  
  
"Oh you'll have to take me along on your adventure to turn me back," the red ottsel grinned.  
  
" Look I'd love to help you and all but I am afraid that's a little impossible to do right now," Daxter explained, "Gol won't turn me back so I don't think he'll turn you back."  
  
"Maybe if we bribe him with Precursor Artifacts he'll turn us back," she said.  
  
"Yeah, but if Jak keeps on THORWING them at Lurkers we won't have any to bribe him with," Daxter glared at his best friend who seem to be not paying any attention to him. Samos gulped down the hot tea and smacked Daxter on the head with his staff,  
  
"Enough chitter chatter you two you'll have plenty of time to get to know each other soon, now Sheaira take the boys to your storage area AND GET BACK TO WORK!"  
  
Sheaira and John lead Jak and Daxter to they're storage place but when they got there someone was there trying to open it.  
  
"Lurkers," hissed Sheaira. But before any of the boys answered her they heard a voice two of them.  
  
"Well why doesn't this stupid door open?" the female voice asked.  
  
"Maia please be patient until we get the key we won't be able to open the door," said the male voice.  
  
"Gol I can't wait any longer why don't we find that little rat Sheaira and open the door!"  
  
"Little rat!?" Sheaira hissed in a whisper.  
  
"Shhhhh." Jak shushed her up. He pulled on her pink hair so that they could stay hidden.  
  
"Come on there's another way in a back door," John whispered to them, "Just fallow me."  
  
"Why is Red Head dork leading us?" Daxter asked. John glared at Daxter.  
  
"You know he's right John," Sheaira laughed.  
  
'Boy she's hot for an Ottsel' Daxter thought as he started to stray from the group. Jak smacked his head to prevent him from going the wrong way.  
  
"Thanks Jak," he said sarcastically and claimed on Jak's shoulder, "Hey Jak what'd ya think me and her we'd make a good couple eh?" Jak shock his head at Daxter and laughed. Daxter sighed knowing there was no getting ways with her.  
  
"Daxter! Jak! Come on you slow pokes!" said Sheaira yelled back at them. John smacked Sheaira in the back of the head to make her be quiet. She glared at her brother as they came up to the back.  
  
"John you got the key?" she asked looking up at the door.  
  
"No," John opened the door and walked in, "We don't keep this door lock." "Right."  
  
"So you mean if Gol found the back he could get in!" Daxter hissed.  
  
"Yep, but he's not that smart," John chuckled.  
  
"WHOA precursor city here," Daxter said staring at all the power cells and precursor orbs. John and Sheaira grinned.  
  
"Well what do you say will you take us with you?" Sheaira asked turning to the big pile of power cells, "With these we can get to the yellow Sages lab and find Dad if he went there."  
  
"Alright we'll take you with us," Daxter grumbled a little, he didn't like the idea of her coming along hoping his emotions for her will stay hidden, but then again he's Daxter how on earth can he do that. Jak nodded.  
  
"Okay let get all this stuff packed up," Sheaira said, she turned to her brother, "Go on."  
  
"Why me?" he asked.  
  
"Because I am too small to carry anything."  
  
"Great just great now my sister can be small and lazy at the same time," he sighed and picked up the power cells while Jak picked up the precursor orbs.  
  
Daxter walked up to her and was about to say something when there was a bang on the front and back doors. "Uh oh!" Sheaira turned to the doors, "John I think they found a way in!"  
  
"But we haven't collected all of the Precursor orbs," John yelled across the half empty room.  
  
"Well I do have a trap if they do get in come on fallow me just leave the precursor orbs we'll get them later," she said and claimed up a ladder next to the back door. Daxter fallowed her closely. John glared at him and ran over to the ladder and claimed up. Jak fallowed him as well. "Uh babe have you ever tested this trap?" Daxter asked. She shrugged at Daxter, "I never had to use it so who knows if it works."  
  
The doors open and the lurkers started to gather the Precursor Orbs. Gol and Maia came in to see the room was half empty.  
  
"Where are all the power cells that the Red Sage told us about?" Maia asked her brother, Gol.  
  
"It seems that his two kids got here before we did sir," said one lurker to Gol.  
  
"They couldn't have gone far find them and kill them!" he said angrily. Sheaira laughed at his voice.  
  
"He needs a voice box," she whispered to Daxter. He laughed with her.  
  
"Shut up you two," John said. Jak shushed him up. Sheaira grabbed the leaver on the side door but she couldn't pull it down. Jak went to help her pull it down and when he did nothing happened.  
  
"Uh we are so dead!" she yelped.  
  
"Why?" Daxter asked her. "I forgot that dad didn't put a safety restriction on it so."  
  
BAM!  
  
The four of them went flying and hit the roof of the hut.  
  
"Oh wait I forgot about the portal that was hidden there and we just went through it," Sheaira gave a grin to them. "  
  
I HATE YOU SHEAIRA! You knew it was there all along and you blew our storage to smithereens!" yelled her brother.  
  
"Well what can you say I'm a trouble maker, besides it would have fallen apart with or without our help," she shrugged. Jak and Daxter where lying on the ground expecting something.  
  
"Look you scared the hell out of them," John said looking down at them.  
  
"Ah they'll get use to it now let go ask Keira where her zoomer is."  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: Fixed!  
  
Sheaira: Review! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Red Sage teleport Machine

GSS: Fixing  
  
Sheaira: I fingered it out  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter 2: Red Sage's Teleport machine  
  
Sheaira, John and Jak came in the red Sages hut. Sheaira was dragging Daxter along by his tail.  
  
"Bright light it's all over we're doomed!" Daxter screamed as they came in.  
  
"Maybe we should have told them about the teleport machine that dad set up 2 years ago," John said. Jak shrugged a bit as Samos and Keira looked at them.  
  
"What happen to you four?" Samos asked.  
  
"We're dead!" Daxter yelled.  
  
"We aren't dead Daxter," Sheaira said sharply. John and Jak tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"So how many Power cells where there?" Keira asked.  
  
"Oh just over a hundred," John said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh that's great! But." Keira paused, "The zommer is broken it'll take a few days to fix it."  
  
"Well, we can get to the Yellow Sages lab without using the Zommer," Sheaira said.  
  
"SPILL IT FUR BALL!" Samos yelled at her.  
  
"Hey I don't appreciate being called fur ball," Sheaira crossed her arms over her chest. Daxter finally got up and stood next to her. "Yeah tell us about this teleporter thingie?"  
  
"Oh that's easy." Sheaira explained about the teleporter that her father installed that she had forgot about, it was meant to teleport them out at any sign of danger. "It uses red Eco to operate the teleporter so if we were able to find the teleporter we'd be able to get to the yellow Sage's lab in a second," Sheaira said and snapped her fingers.  
  
"So where could it be now?" Keira asked.  
  
"I'm not sure about that but I think it mite be up on Snowy Mountain," John replied.  
  
"You've seen it!" Sheaira asked her brother.  
  
"Well. Yeah," John said, "Come on we haven't got time to lose fallow me up to Snowy Mountain."  
  
"Listen Sheaira as much as I would like to believe your brother it sound pretty far fetched to me," Daxter said to Sheaira as they reached the top of Snowy Mountain.  
  
"Yeah I know my brother always sounds like he telling a lie but the sooner we find the teleporter the sooner I'll get changed back," Sheaira said and smiled at thought of being herself again. Daxter didn't bother to tell her that the only guy who could turn the back was the guy who was planning to destroy the whole entire world. But it still raced through his mind that he'd have to tell her sometime that she may never return to her normal self.  
  
"Hey you two rodents are you coming or are you going to stay with the Lurkers?" John asked.  
  
"You don't have to ask twice," Sheaira ran up to them forgetting about Daxter she looked back and saw he was still standing there, "Daxter earth to Daxter!"  
  
"What?" Daxter turned to Jak, John and Sheaira.  
  
"Are you going to let the Lurkers get you Daxter?" asked John.  
  
"No, no just wait," Daxter fallowed them. The four of them continued up a slippery slop that seemed to keep going up.  
  
"John! Are we there yet?" Sheaira called as she slipped it was lucky that Daxter was there to catch her or she would have fallen off. She nodded at Daxter. 'I guess he's not such a big jerk after all,' thought Sheaira.  
  
"Are you okay?" Daxter asked her as she seemed like she wasn't paying any attention to him, she was lost in his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine," she snapped out of it. John glared back at both of them. "STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER!" he yelled.  
  
Daxter jumped and ducked behind Sheaira as John came up to him and picked him up by the tail and tossed him at Jak.  
  
"JOHN!" she snapped, "He saved me and you think he's flirting with me!"  
  
"Umm sorry about saving your sister next time I will let her die," Daxter said sarcastically.  
  
"SHUT UP!" John yelled at Daxter.  
  
"John listen you need to stop being so protective of me I can take care of myself!" yelled Sheaira. John put his hand threw his red hair and lowered his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Sheaira, I'm sorry Daxter," John said. Jak let a little smile out and so did Daxter.  
  
"So let's go find that teleporter now," Sheaira smiled at her brother and he smiled at her.  
  
"Okay, fallow me." John paused and looked at Jak and realized Daxter wasn't on his shoulder anymore.  
  
"Hey guy!" called Daxter nerdy voice, "I think I found that Transporter thingy we where looking for."  
  
"What?" John, Sheaira and Jak fallowed Daxter's voice and saw him standing on a platform. Sheaira laughed a little, "Good job Daxter." John sighed and looked at the tetelporter.  
  
"It's inoperative we need some red eco," Sheaira said scanning the teleporter, "Jak can you and Daxter go find some red eco for us to operate the machine?" Jak nodded sharply.  
  
"Yeah we can go get some red eco for you, Babe," Daxter grinned.  
  
"Yeah," Sheaira gave him a glare.  
  
"Uh." before he said another word to her Jak was off and Daxter was holding on to his shoulder for dear life.  
  
"So Jak do you think she likes me?" Daxter asked his best friend as they went to look for a red eco vent. Jak shrugged and continued his search with Daxter chatting away. "I mean what couldn't love me I'm furry cute and a little ball of fuzz, hey that reminds me Sheaira is a furry cute and a little ball of fuzz, If she has the same rules as Keira maybe I'll get a date. I guess being a fur ball isn't all bad, well the fleas are bad but still." he went on and on like that on Jak's shoulder. Jak just sighed and rolled his eyes at him.  
  
Jak and Daxter came back a few minutes, Jak of course was charged up with red eco so he went up to the teleporter and it started to glow.  
  
"Way to go Jak you got it working again!" Sheaira yelled in a high pitch voice. John laughed.  
  
"Well what do you know it works," chuckled John, "After you my lady," and when John said that to Sheaira he bowed. "You just want me to go first so if something bad happens I'll get hit with it just like last time!" Sheaira yelled at her brother. "If anything it'll turn you back into your self," John grinned. "Let me threw!" Daxter jumped on the platform and disappear right in front of they're eyes. "Wait up!" Sheaira called jumping on the platform. "After you Jak," John said and watched Jak step on the platform and disappeared. John quickly fallowed before the red eco was lost.  
  
Sheaira's eyes fluttered open and saw what she wasn't planning at all in seeing they weren't at the Yellow Sages lab but a different lab near a beach. "Where are we Sandover village?" asked Daxter as he looked at the lab that looked like it was covered in seaweed but it was mostly white, "Lets see what's in there." "John? Jak?" Sheaira looked behind her and saw them lying on the sand, "Are you guys okay?" "Just fine," John said sitting up, "Hey where are we this isn't the Yellow Sages lab?" "Yeah we noticed it too," Daxter said staring at the hut. Jak got up and helped John up too. The four of them entered the hut it looked like all of the other Sages huts except it was undisturbed. Everything seemed to be in order.  
  
"Well there's the warp machine thingy," John said pointing to the machine in front of them. Jak stepped on a button and the portal opened up. Out came Keira and Samos, the old green man was up-side-down.  
  
"I hate that machine!" Samos floated up and looked at the four of them and then looked around.  
  
"Hey this isn't the Yellow Sages lab," Keira said.  
  
"You just realized," Sheaira looked around, "So who lives here?"  
  
"I don't know I've never been here before," Samos said looking out the window, "Maybe you two can look around the village and find out where we are," he turned to Jak and Daxter.  
  
"Why us?" Daxter asked.  
  
"Because these two have been help you two out and now you will help them by TELLING US WHERE WE ARE!" yelled Samos. Keira and Sheaira were giggling at Daxter and Jak.  
  
"Fine we'll go come on Jak we aren't wanted here," Daxter said leaving. Keira waved a kiss over to Jak before he left and his face was completely red, that set of Sheaira like an alarm and she laughed her self silly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything not anything even John and Sheaira because they aren't real so how can you own something not real.  
  
A/N: don't worry I didn't kill off Gol or Maia you'll see what happens next chapter oh and also a visit from the white Sage who I didn't create so well whoever create the White Sage thanks!  
  
GSS: Fixed Review! 


	4. Chapter 3: The White Sage

Disclaimer: I own not a thing not even me for that matter and I am barrowing the white Sage Julayla for the master of fics Phoe-chan *Bows to her*  
  
Chapter 3: The White Sage  
  
Jak and Daxter wondered around in the village looking around but no one seemed to be in the village. Daxter sighed and tried to keep up with his best friend who was zooming around like a zoomer.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Daxter complained every few seconds. Jak rolled his eyes at Daxter.  
  
"Good heavens you're here!" said an old woman coming out of a hut.  
  
"Who's the old granny?" Daxter asked.  
  
"I am Sasha and I am not that old I am only 542 years old," Cackled the old woman.  
  
"Sure you are, Weirdo," Daxter said as he looked at Jak.  
  
"Listen you two I need you to go find my niece she went with that awful Julayla this morning and her and her best friend haven't been seen since," Sasha said.  
  
"Yuck, maybe it's because of your breath," Daxter said waving his hand in front of his nose.  
  
"Don't be stupid little furry one, by the way who are you two?" Jak was about to answer but was interrupted by Daxter.  
  
"I'm Daxter and this is my buddy Jak," he grinned. Jak just nodded in agreement.  
  
"I suppose your buddy doesn't say much well anyways you can use my boat to go over to Safina Island," said the old hag.  
  
"Yeah sure we'll find them FOR A POWER CELL!" Daxter yelled.  
  
"Fine you find our sage and my niece and I'll give you two power cells," Sasha let out a toothless smile and Daxter shivered.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Jak and Daxter walked across the dock to the old hags run down boat that was covered in seaweed and had a tiny motor on it. Daxter let out a moan as he claimed in and got splitters all over his furry feet. Jak laughed.  
  
"Laugh clown!" Daxter hissed in pain as he tried to pull some splitters out. "Well it is your fault," said a voice behind Daxter. Daxter paused and looked up to Jak who was grinning.  
  
"Jak?" he asked kind of spooked out by the voice. Jak nodded.  
  
"Yep I can talk surprising isn't it?" Jak asked his little furry buddy as he climbed in the boat carefully.  
  
"B-but you never talk," Daxter said staring at Jak, "Well at least not to Kiara."  
  
"That's because you always interrupt me," Jak started up the motor and the both of them headed to Safina Island to find the old hags niece.  
  
~-~-~  
  
The girl let out a moan, "What are we do' in here anyways Kate, Kate?" The purple haired geeky looking bucked tooth girl looked around for her best friend and the sage.  
  
"Come on Amy your so slow," said another female this one had the same color of hair as Jak.  
  
"Come you two slow pokes if we hurry up will be out of this cave by nightfall," said an old woman leading the two girls out. Her silver, whitish hair was tied back in a bun, she had pale eyes and skin and was smaller then the two girls who fallowed her.  
  
"Sorry I just hate this place and I can't wait to get out so let's hurry up and scram for it," said Amy, or her so called short name.  
  
"Amy stop worrying we're leaving the cave I am finished training," said Kate.  
  
Amy paused and saw the exit but someone was there, "Uh it looks like we have company."  
  
"Well look what we have here," said a mysterious woman at the exit.  
  
"Now we can't have them leaving without having the key," gasped a mysterious man beside the woman.  
  
"Gol, Maia I told you we'd have the key soon enough as I find can't you wait!" called the old woman.  
  
"Your sister is getting impatient, Julayla," Maia said. Julayla glared at her and said no more but Kate did.  
  
"Well take your stupid idiots and tell the stupid Jennisa that we'll give her the stupid key once we find it!" "Fine we will wait but be sure you don't try and fool us or we will return with the Dark sage," laughed Gol. They disappeared and the exit was clear so Amy ran out and skipped on the sand.  
  
"Hahaha, you got rid of 'em Kate!" Amy giggled and tripped on a rock. Kate and Julayla laughed at her. They stopped as they saw another two come to the island. Amy stood up and stared at the man and ottsel.  
  
"Hey are you guys with Julayla this so called white sage?" said the orange ottsel.  
  
"I'm Kate that's Amy and," Kate paused as Julayla introduced herself.  
  
"And I am Julayla, the white sage as you say," she said to them scanning them.  
  
"I'm Daxter and this is Jak and we're here to find Sasha's niece, she scares me," he said thinking about the toothless smiled of the old hag and her awful breath.  
  
"That would be my aunt," said Kate help Amy up from the ground.  
  
"Maybe supper's ready," she smiled standing up.  
  
"Then lets go back to Bornuh village," Julayla said.  
  
~-~-~  
  
All five of them went to the Sages lab after getting the two power cells from Sasha, the old hag was quiet relief that her niece was alright. Daxter was glad to get back to Sheaira and he smiled at the thought of seeing her. Jak was glad to be back too.  
  
"What took you two so long!" said the familiar voice of the green sage. Keira ran to the door and hugged Jak.  
  
"Hey babe, how but a huge for little old Daxtie-poo?" Daxter grinned.  
  
"You wish Daxter," Keira said. Sheaira rolled her eyes at Daxter.  
  
"How but one from Sheaira?" he asked Sheaira. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"NO MORE HUGGY TIME FOR YOU!" yelled the green sage and grabbed Daxter by the tail, "You're going to help Julayla get out of her mess."  
  
"If she helps me and her out of ours," he said pointing at Sheaira as he spoke.  
  
"Maybe but I highly doubt it," Julayla laughed at him and Daxter grumbled at the same time Sheaira did.  
  
"Gol and Maia won't leave us alone until we give them the Precursor key," said Kate.  
  
"Gol and Maia are still alive I thought they died when I blew our storage room," said Sheaira.  
  
"Well I guess that didn't kill 'em," Amy said.  
  
"Hey Daxter a female version of you," Keira said pointing at Amy. Amy stared at Keira, "Who are you?"  
  
"That is Keira my daughter, the red ottsel is the red sages daughter and her brother John" John waved "-and I am Samos the green sage," he said, "You are?"  
  
"I am Julayla this is Amy and this is Megan," she said pointing at them both.  
  
"Great we know each other now how about this stupid precursor key you're talkin about?" Daxter asked.  
  
"Yes I want you to go find it all of you me and Samos will watch the lab," she said pointing to the jungle, "The key is in the jungle under a green tree."  
  
"Um all the trees are GREEN!" Daxter got mad.  
  
"No-No a completely green tree with green bark," she replied.  
  
~-~-~  
  
The seven of them went out to go look for the key. The jungle was dark and freaked Amy, Daxter and Sheaira out.  
  
"Alright let's split up, Jak I'll go with you, Amy you go with Kate, John you go with Sheaira and Daxter go by yourself, we'll meet near that oak tree next to the exit of the jungle," Keira said. Everyone left and Daxter stood by himself.  
  
"Great," He turned and they're stood something that shocked him and he paused.  
  
Note: DON'T HURT ME PHOE-CHAN FOR USING YOUR CHARATER *Begging for mercy* 


	5. Chapter 4: A terrible Mistake

GoldensunSheba: Thankie for reviews thankie Phoe-Chan for letting me use her character, And now time for me to Wright more hehehe.  
  
Sheaira: Hurry up already!  
  
GoldensunSheba: First disclaimer!  
  
Sheaira: fine, all characters places thing and uh me belong to me.  
  
GoldensunSheba: No! Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos and Zoomers belong to Naughty dog, Julayla belongs to Phoe-chan and all rest of characters belong to me hehehe.  
Chapter 4: A terrible Mistake  
  
"Well look what we have here," said a dark voice in the shadows. Daxter swallowed hard as Lurker came out of the shadows and surrounded him. A woman appeared in front of them, she had long black hair and dark eyes that made Daxter shiver when he looked into them. Her cloths were somewhat like Maia's but it was mostly black.  
  
"Can I help you?" Daxter shuddered to think of what she wanted with him. The woman let out a laugh.  
  
"You fool do you really think that you can help Julayla?" she asked. Daxter shock his head, "I don't now what you're talking about or who you are?"  
  
"I am Jenniesa the Dark Sage and I have been searching for a long time for the key you and your friends are looking for," she hissed at him, "You will tell us where they'll meet or we could hunt them all down one by one and kill starting with you."  
  
"Alright I'll tell you if you promise not to hurt them," Daxter said hoping that he could rember where Keira said they'd meet.  
  
"If they show signs of resists we'll have no other choice," she said.  
  
"Fine they'll meet near that oak tree next to the exit of the jungle, but if they do show resists can you spare the one who looks kinda like me?" Daxter asked hopping she would.  
  
"If you lying ottsel I will kill you," she lured the Lurkers away. Daxter held his breath until they where gone.  
  
'STUPID! STUPID, DAXTER!' he thought banging his head against the closes tree.  
  
He stopped, 'Alright Daxter you got your friends into this mess now it's your turn to get them out,' he decided it was best to devise a plan before he did anything.  
Jak and Keira wondered around for awhile looking for this completely green tree. Keira grumbled.  
  
"Jak do you see any completely green tree, I am starting to think that Julayla set us up," she said. Jak nodded.  
  
"I wonder if the other are doing any better then we are it sure seems impossible for an all green tree to be in a jungle like this," mumbled Keira.  
  
"Keira!" call a voice that Keira hadn't heard before. She looked around for Jak but she couldn't find him.  
  
"Jak, where did you go?" Keira asked.  
  
"I am right here!" Jak jumped down from a tree and Keira almost fell backwards, but he caught her.  
  
"Jak what where you doing up there and did you say something?" Keira asked. Jak couldn't help but laugh and helped Keira stand on her own to feet.  
  
"Well yeah I can talk a little surprising isn't it?" Jak said.  
  
"So what did you see up there?"  
  
"That green tree Julayla was talking about come on fallow me," Jak lead her throw the thick vine to a small tree. It was completely green even its branches were green.  
  
"Wow so Julayla was right all along but where's this thing we're suppose to be looking for," Keira touched the small tree and it disappeared and there was a box sitting there.  
  
"Uhhh?" Jak and Keira looked at each other. Keira picked up the box and opened it. There was a silver key with strange markings on it.  
  
"This is it what we've been looking for it's beautiful," Keira said staring at the key.  
  
"Guess we'd better head back to that Oak tree then," Jak said. Keira nodded.  
  
"Great No sign of Keira or Jak," Sheaira said standing next to the oak tree with John, Kate, Amy and Daxter who was nervous about something.  
  
"They'll come soon enough besides I bet they had better luck then we did," Amy said sighing.  
  
"Hey guys we found it!" yelled Keira's voice. Sheaira raised her ears and ran over to Jak and Keira.  
  
"Good going guys." Sheaira was cute off by Daxter yelp, "Daxter?"  
  
"We have to leave NOW!" Daxter said.  
  
"What's the rush?" asked Kate.  
  
"I-I you see the Dark sage came to me and said she wanted one of you guys and the she'd eat you so that if I told them they where going to kill us and then." Daxter went on making no sense to his friends.  
  
"Dax slow down!" Sheaira said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Hello again my furry friend," Jenniesa and her pare of lurkers had come to join the party.  
  
"I -I'm too late," Daxter said.  
  
"Alright hand the key," she said.  
  
"And what makes you think that we will?" Keira snapped.  
  
"You can all die then," Jenniesa said.  
  
"Keira just give them the key," Daxter whimpered.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Then you can die," the lurkers attacked them at that very moment. Of course Jak did some kicking of the butt, Kate was helping him as well but as for Amy she was hiding, Keira was escaping and John was standing still.  
  
"Daxter." Sheaira stared at him, "Why'd did you tell them?"  
  
"I can't explain now, we have to get out of here!" Daxter grabbed her arm and the both of them ran off.  
Jak and the others made it back to the hut where Keira, Sheaira and Daxter was. Jak wasn't at all trilled with Daxter neither was anyone else.  
  
"You big jerk you could have gotten us killed!" Sheaira snapped.  
  
"I-I only did it to protect." Daxter couldn't say he wanted to protect Sheaira, "Keira," he came up with and everyone got even madder.  
  
"Oh good going Daxter why don't you just go off with the bad guys maybe they'll change you back if you give them more information about us," Keira snapped.  
  
"Yeah go on with them your not wanted here anymore," Sheaira turned away from him and so did Keira, Amy, Kate and John.  
  
"Jak you believe me don't ya?" asked Daxter.  
  
"Sorry Daxter as much as I'd like to I don't trust you anymore," Jak turned away too.  
  
"Come on guys I'm sorry," he said trying to get them to forgive him but it was no use. He turned away from his only friends and headed into the jungle where his fate awaits him.  
  
GoldensunSheba: That's it for now any ways review plz I am begging you to  
  
Sheaira: Yeah do it fast before something bad happens to Daxter. NO poor Daxter! 


	6. Chapter 5: Memories you wish to Forget

GoldensunSheba: Ghaha being mean to Daxter is fun  
  
Daxter: It isn't when you're him  
  
Jak: Um.  
  
Sheaira: Author get back to the story!  
  
GoldensunSheba: Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos and Zoomers belong to Naughty dog, Julayla belongs to Phoe-chan and all rest of characters belong to me hehehe.  
  
Sheaira: *sigh*  
  
Chapter 5: Memories you wish to Forget  
  
Daxter wondered around in the jungle he couldn't believe his mistake he wondered what would have happen if he said he wanted to protect Sheaira. He claimed up a tree and sat there thinking about his life, even before he turned into an Ottsel. He closed his eyes and dozed off.  
  
~-~-~ Flashback: 10 years ago.  
  
I stopped and stared at her she had short yellow hair and was a lot taller then me for she was my older sister.  
  
"Daxter are you just going to stand there are you going to stand there all day," she laughed.  
  
"Milsa come on it's almost time for supper we can't go adventuring yet," I moaned. I turned back to the village, the streets were glowing with little lamps on each side the trees spread out in each direction and our beach had the nicest sand I had ever seen.  
  
"Daxter! Milsa!" I heard mum call us, supper was ready and we where having chicken. Milsa raced over and I fallowed her I wasn't at all fast so it took me longer.  
  
"Well if the two little rascals aren't back," my dad said. He looked a lot like me except for my bucked teeth. Mum looked more like an angle then a human her hair was long yellow and she had dark green eyes.  
  
"Nice to see ya to daddy," I said, I was six at the time and boy I remembered that dinner just before we went away on our vacation. "Come on Rick, Daxter suppers on," my mum said. Milsa had already set the table and I sat down and chewed on the fork.  
  
"Daxter don't chew on your fork, your such a bunny," said Milsa smacking me on the side of the head. I shock my head and kept on chewing on it.  
  
"Daxter do you want to look like a geek when you're older?" Milsa asked me. I ignored her.  
  
"Milsa take that fork out of your brothers mouth before he breaks his two front teeth," mum said getting out the chicken. I took the fork out by myself mum always scared me by saying that.  
  
"Mum where's Rover?" I asked looking around because he wasn't at his dish; Rover's a dog, a spotted big black dog.  
  
"He's outside do you want to let him in Daxter?" my mum asked me.  
  
"Kay!" I jumped off my chair and headed for our door and when I opened it there was Rover, "Hey buddy!"  
  
"Daxter don't touch the dog," but it was too late I was covered in mud when I came back.  
  
"Laura dear he'll never listen to you when it comes to Rover," dad laughed. Mum sighed.  
  
"Milsa take your brother to wash up," mum said. Milsa nodded and took me to the creek out back  
  
"Your so messy Daxter one of these day you'll be an animal just like Rover, rolling around in mud," Milsa and I laughed at that.  
  
I was staring into the water watching the ripples, it made me sick but it was so nice to watch.  
  
"Daxter!" Milsa grabbed me and pulled me up by my shirt, "Stop it your going to get seasick."  
  
"Aww." I moaned. I turned to mum and dad we had been sailing the whole morning and I was border the bored. I yawned and sat next to Rover who whimpered of boredom.  
  
"How about playing cards?" Milsa asked me but I didn't know how to play with those cards so I shock my head. "Are we there yet?" I asked.  
  
"Almost," they said that every time I asked. I nodded and looked at Rover and smiled 'Almost' well I can't wait.  
  
We arrived at last to Sentinel Beach at last. I jumped off the boat with Rover and hopped around.  
  
"Yay! We're here let's go see the green man!" I yelled.  
  
"We just got here Daxter maybe tomorrow," mum said as she gathered up some branches and started a fire and got out the hot dogs.  
The next morning I got really excited we where going to see the green man today, Rover was up with me.  
  
"Mum, Dad wake up lets go see old green guy," I yelped happily.  
  
"Daxter wait until we have breakfast," said dad grabbing his goggles that would soon be mine.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" I asked.  
  
"Fish," mum said, "And we're fishing for it."  
  
"Yeah I get to fish!" I yelped.  
  
"Sorry Dax you can't come remember last time?" dad said. I nodded; I still had the scar in my foot from stepping on the fishing hook.  
  
"I remember," I looked down.  
  
"Anyways Daxter we need someone to look after Rover," dad smiled at him and they left on the boat.  
I was playing with Rover when I heard a scream it was coming from my mum, I turned to the sea and saw the boat and some strange Black creatures attacking the boat.  
  
"MUM!" I called and Rover chorused with me. I couldn't do anything I ran to Sandover village to look for help but everyone just pushed me away until I got to one hut.  
  
"Hey mister I need your help!" I asked the bearded man next to the window. He turned to me.  
  
"Why don't you ask my nephew I am sure he'll be happy to help," he looked at me as if I where crazy, everyone looked at me that way just because I was a newcomer. He pointed to the bridge where a blond hair kid was standing. He was my only hope so Rover and I went up to him.  
  
"Can you help me my parents are being attack by some evil black creature," I explained. He nodded he was the only one who would help me.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled at him and lead him to the beach but the boat wasn't there. Rover and I paused for a second and I looked at the boy.  
  
"Maybe they got away on that island," I tried to cheer myself up but it wasn't working. I looked down and saw a piece of lumber floating in the water. I turned to the boy and he was holding my fathers goggles. I wanted to cry but I kept it in, I grabbed the goggles and sat on the ground.  
  
"Well I guess I am stranded here," I sighed and Rover whimpered at me.  
  
"Uh why don't you come with me?" the boy asked.  
  
"Really I can stay with you!" I hopped up.  
  
"Sure I see no reason why not, come on fallow me," I fallowed the boy, "Oh by the way my names Jak."  
  
"I'm Daxter."  
  
End of Flashback: ~-~-~  
  
Daxter blinked his eyes open but before he had time to say anything the Lurkers had surrounded him.  
  
"You're coming with us," said a familiar voice.  
  
~-~-~  
  
GoldensunSheba: More reviews more story hehehe.  
  
Sheaira: well then everyone REVIEW!  
  
John: cool off Sheaira. 


	7. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Precursor

GoldensunSheba: Well I am glad you enjoyed my two chappys  
  
Sheaira: What's a chappy?  
  
GoldensunSheba: A chapter  
  
Sheaira: Ohhhh I see.  
  
John: Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos and Zoomers belong to Naughty dog, Julayla belongs to Phoe-chan and all rest of characters belongs to GoldensunSheba hehehe.  
  
Sheaira: John's been brainwashed I'll be next ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter 6: An Unexpected Precursor  
  
Jak grumbled he knew that Daxter wouldn't last long out there by himself, but even he was angry with Daxter at the moment. Jak and his company entered Julayla's hut and she quickly scurried over to them.  
  
"Did you find it did you!" said the little old hyper woman. Sheaira looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Of course we found it or I should say Jak and Keira found it," Sheaira said putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"Well then hand it over here," Julayla grabbed the key from Keira and went over to a chest covered in Precursor writing.  
  
"Doesn't it seem quiet in here?" Samos asked and looked around to see if one of Jak's companions was missing, "Where that annoying orange ball of fuzz?"  
  
"We got rid of him," Sheaira said in an angry tone.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Samos asked, "Not that I care what happens to that ugly fur ball."  
  
"Ugly! He's not ugly!" Sheaira snapped. Everyone looked at her for she was the first one mad at him why was she defending him now?  
  
"I mean."  
  
"She means that we got rid of him for betrayal," Keira said.  
  
"Daxter Betray you guys?" Julayla asked finally getting into the conversation. Amy nodded and Kate looked back.  
  
"He got what he disserved," said Kate looking at Jak. Sheaira couldn't help feeling sorry for Daxter now that he was gone but she wouldn't tell anyone about it.  
  
"Yeah," Jak said looking at Julayla pale eyes. She growled.  
  
"It's about time you got rid of him I didn't like him in the first place," she said turning away from them and heading to the Precursor chest.  
  
"So what'd in this chest that is so important?" the red ottsel climbed up on Jak's shoulder.  
  
"You'll see," Julayla opened the chest and everyone crowed around her. There was a book and big old dusty book everyone groaned except Julayla and Samos.  
  
"Great a stupid old dusty book," said Sheaira leaning on Jak's tall blond hair.  
  
"Not just any book a list of Precursors that had just lived 10 years ago," Julayla said.  
  
"That's funny Daxter came to Sandover village about that time," Jak said looking up at Sheaira.  
  
"Big deal lets see this list of Precursors who died," Sheaira said sarcastically.  
  
"No not all of them are dead there is still one left in the world," Julayla said, "Because if they where all dead white eco wouldn't excise anymore."  
  
"So who's this last Precursor dude and where do we find him?" Sheaira asked.  
  
"Let me see here," Julayla opened the book and there where no names on any of the pages.  
  
"Uh Whitie it looks like your book isn't working you should've put batteries in it first," Sheaira said.  
  
"Yes we always need a smart mouth even if Daxter isn't around," Samos hissed.  
  
"Easy Sammy," she laughed. Julayla paused at a certain page and laughed.  
  
"It can't be it just can't,"  
  
"What's so funny Julie?" Keira asked leaning over the book. Jak and Sheaira looked at each other.  
  
"So who is this Precursor?" everyone asked.  
  
"Daxter," Julayla had a fit of laughter as everyone screamed.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Sheaira jumped off Jak shoulder and looked at the book and there in glowing orange spelled the name:  
  
'Daxter'  
  
Sheaira had barley enough energy to say anything after that. Keira looked at Julayla as if she was a crazed old woman.  
  
"It could be a different Daxter I mean it's a common name," Samos said.  
  
"No because how would Daxter know so much about eco," Jak said. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"What do you mean Jak, Daxter isn't interested about eco let alone the Precursor world, it has to be a different Daxter," Keira said.  
  
"He was when he was younger," Jak said to Keira and she looked at him, "He use to never shut up about his home."  
  
"It's true the Oracle's were right!" Julayla jumped up, "They said the one who carried the light would return to me!"  
  
"But we forced him away," Sheaira looked down in tears at the book.  
  
"That's right and your going to Gol and Maia's Citadel to find him," Julayla said.  
  
"WHAT!?" everyone yelled at Julayla.  
  
"Well Jak and Sheaira can go looking for him," Keira said. Jak nodded and Sheaira jumped on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll do it!" Sheaira shouted.  
  
"Then I wish you all good luck," Julayla bowed her head, "But before you go Sheaira," Sheaira jumped off Jak shoulders and went over to Julayla.  
  
"What's up Whitie?" she asked.  
  
"Take this," Julayla handed her a silver sphere with 4 different colored buttons on it, green, yellow, red and blue.  
  
"What is it?" Sheaira asked.  
  
"This will let you channel eco as well as Jak and Kate can," Sheaira nodded thankfully.  
  
"I'll keep it safe," Sheaira smiled and climbed back on Jak shoulder.  
  
"Good luck sis," John said handing her the communicator. Jak and Sheaira headed out to Gol and Maia's Citadel.  
  
~-~-~  
  
GoldensunSheba: Thank you thank you  
  
Sheaira: Review us plz  
  
Julayla: I am going  
  
GoldensunSheba: Hey come back I still need ya!  
  
John: Anyways hope you enjoyed. 


	8. Chapter 7: Doomed

GSS:*Waves to Loyal fans* Okay I am stirring up another dish of A terrible Mistake  
  
Sheaira: Yay!  
  
GSS: Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos and Zoomers belong to Naughty dog, Julayla belongs to Phoe-chan and all rest of characters belongs to me hehehe.  
  
Julayla: Phoe-chan save me!  
  
GSS: *Dragging her back into the fic* ignore her Phoe -_-;  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter 7: Doomed  
  
"I still can't believe we let him go," Sheaira shook her head.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up girl," Jak tried to cheer her up. Jak stop and looked at the cave that stood before them.  
  
"Looks that's where we're going, by the way Jak how'd Whitie know where Daxter was?" she asked.  
  
"We'll ask her after we rescue Daxter okay," he replied. Sheaira nodded and both of them headed into to the cave.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Daxter sat on the ground tied up and beaten, why were they doing this to him he had no idea who this Precursor be. He sighed and looked at his bloody paws; he wasn't wearing his fingerless gloves or his goggles any more. He felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come, he felt like was no longer a human but more like an animal being held to do tricks.  
  
"I hate being alone why'd they abandon me?" he asked himself and he would remember that he had betrayed them. He had betrayed the only person he cared about now, but it was far too late to say I'm sorry. He was doomed to be tortured over and over again until he was bleeding to death. Dieing didn't seem so bad now, he didn't have his family to care and love him and now he didn't have friends either.  
  
~-~-~  
  
"The door is locked," Jak sighed and turned to Sheaira, "Now what?"  
  
"We knock on the door and say "Let me in little pig!" And they'd say "Not by the hairs of our chinny chin chin!" and we'd call back "The will huff and will puff and will blow your house down!" Sheaira said doing all the actions.  
  
"Very creative of you to steal that from the three little pigs," Jak said glaring at her.  
  
"Oh well it WAS an idea," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I have an idea why don't you go up to that vent and unlock the door?" he said in a half grin.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Cause you can fit," Jak opened the vent up and put Sheaira in it.  
  
"I hate you," the little red ottsel said.  
  
"I'll manage," was the last think Sheaira heard before the vent door shut and she went in. It was dark and spooky in a place like this.  
  
"Note to self: I hate Jak," she noted as she continued through the vent. Then there was a drop and she fell straight on the floor on to something hard.  
  
"Ow my tail," said Sheaira lifting her tail up and seeing goggles under her butt, and fingerless gloves, "Someone's nude," Sheaira laughed and then it hit hurt and her humor turned into fear, "Oh my god, Daxter." She couldn't think of what to do so she grabbed the goggles and fingerless gloves and put them on and looked over to the door. Some thing was coming through the other door, Sheaira hid.  
  
"Go find him and bring him to me," said the woman who Sheaira recognized, it was Jenniesa.  
  
"Yes milady," The luckers opened the door and there stood Jak.  
  
"Uh oh," Sheaira whispered.  
  
"Oh hi I was selling kitchen knifes," Jak said.  
  
"Seize him," Jenniesa said and the lurkers grabbed Jak, "Take him to the dungeon and look for any other that came with him. When they left Sheaira came out.  
  
"Now what?" she thought, "Guess I have to save both of them?" Sheaira walked through the door into a room with the four sages locked up in cages.  
  
"Hey old Sammy whatch ya doin?" she asked. Samos turned to her.  
  
"Sheaira in all of Dark eco what do you think your doing here where's Jak?"  
  
"He got uh caught," she said rubbing her head witch had the goggles slipping off, she pushed them back up.  
  
"Hey dad!"  
  
"Sheaira is that you?" asked the Red Sage looking down at the red ottsel.  
  
"Yes Father it's me," she replied, "I ended out being smaller then ever."  
  
"You must go look for Daxter and leave this place before Gol and Maia release dark eco upon the world," said the Red Sage.  
  
"Why would they want me and Daxter for?"  
  
"It is said in an ancient prophecy I read in one of my books that in the right order and with the two cursed ones it will unleash the dark eco all over the world."  
  
"But where is Daxter?"  
  
"That I do not know," said the Red Sage he turned to Julayla who lay cold and unconscious in her cage, "I am afraid Julayla can't help you either."  
  
"What happen to her?" Sheaira asked turning to poor Julayla.  
  
"It's all Jenniesa's fault she didn't want to deal with fighting with her so she cast a curse on her, she may never wake," Samos said.  
  
"I have to go find Daxter before it's too late," Sheaira said, "I promise I'll come back for you all."  
  
"Good luck Sheaira," her father called after her.  
  
~-~-~  
  
After wondering around a long period of time Sheaira came to the dungeon where she heard a moan of Kate.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
"Sheaira is that you?" the bruised blond haired girl walked up to the bars.  
  
"Oh Kate what have they done to you?"  
  
"Torture and more torture, they want to know so bad but we won't tell them no matter if they kill us," Kate said, "Amy is unconscious so is Keira they've been like that ever since and I don't think that I can wake them"  
  
"Where's my brother?" Sheaira asked.  
  
"I haven't got a clue," Kate replied.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Sheaira continued her search for Daxter she was starting to feel hopeless.  
  
"Well look what we have here," Sheaira paused when she heard the voice, she turned to see Maia.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked Maia.  
  
"You of course, SEIZE HER!" Sheaira tried her hardest to get away but it was no use the lurkers had her.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"I think not take her to the other one," Maia turned away as the lurkers to Sheaira deeper into the dungeon.  
  
"You don't have to do this let me go," she pleaded but they just threw her in the pitch dark room with one window. Tears ran down her face she knew that she was doomed.  
  
"Sheaira," said a familiar voice. Sheaira didn't move as the shadow came closer to her, he grabbed her hand and she fell into his arms.  
  
"I-I don't want you to die," she sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sheaira," he said, she felt the warm blood of his paws on her back and she lifted her head up to him.  
  
"Your hurt Daxter."  
  
"Yeah a little bit," he said. Sheaira grabbed silver sphere that was still fallowing her and pressed the green button on it and green light engulfed Daxter and he felt no more pain.  
  
"Hey it worked," she smiled, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's great," she hugged him and he smiled.  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: When you thought I wasn't working hard enough, I was  
  
Sheaira: BUMP BUMP  
  
Keira: Aww this is so touching.  
  
GSS: Yeah, okay.  
  
Sheaira: Review!  
  
GSS: Oh it smells good in here Shark 


	9. Chapter 8: Return to Innocence

GSS: Oh my goodness!  
  
Sheaira: What's up?  
  
GSS: I write too much oh well going to leave you on a cliffhanger today  
  
Sheaira: Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos and Zoomers belong to Naughty dog, Julayla belongs to Phoe-chan and all rest of characters belongs to GoldensunSheba hehehe.  
  
GSS: Oh no.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter 8: Return to Innocence  
  
Sheaira's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around it was still dark and some one was whispering something but she knew it wasn't Daxter cause he was asleep already. She felt a small chilly breeze enter the room she was in; she stood up and walked over to the whispering which was coming from the door. Her furry ear touched the cold wooden door and she heard the voice clear as if they where standing right in front of her.  
  
"So you found her wondering around here?" asked the voice which sounded like Gol.  
  
"Yes we found her, the stupid girl she should have escaped when she could have instead of chasing that dirty orange rat," Maia's voice hissed.  
  
"Well its good we found her before morning, now we can begin with our project," Gol said she heard foot steps move closer to the door.  
  
"But what about this so called Precursor won't he want to stop us?" Maia asked leaning against the door now. Sheaira shivered, she knew that if they continued they'd get their way.  
  
"Yes but we can not wait any longer for the lurkers to find out who it is," Gol said.  
  
'They must have missed white's book,' Sheaira thought.  
  
"Yes your right, we'll release Dark eco on the world in the morning. Gol and Maia had left the dungeon and left Sheaira sitting in the dark with her ear still on the door.  
  
"What on earth are they going to do with us?" she asked her self and walked away from the door, she didn't sleep that night and she thought that she didn't need it, maybe they would but her to sleep forever.  
  
~-~-~  
  
The sun seem to rise too early for Sheaira, her eyes where red from crying, but why had she cried all night. Was it because she'd never see her friends again or was it because the whole world would fall apart under Jenniesa's rule? No it was because she was afraid of losing the person she cared the most for, Daxter. She put her chin on Daxter's back and sighed, there was nothing left for her to do  
  
"Hey," said a voice from under her chin.  
  
"Hello Dax," Sheaira said slowly.  
  
"You okay?" he asked as she lifted her chin off his back.  
  
"I-I guess so," she mumbled.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing really I'm fine," she was cut off by the door opening.  
  
"You two our coming with me," It was Jenniesa who had came in.  
  
"What for?" Daxter asked.  
  
"You'll see," she grabbed both of the ottsels by the tail and left the room.  
  
~-~-~  
  
The morning sky seemed dark with rain clouds over head and as they came up to the top of the Citadel. Jenniesa spent no time talking to the two ottsel instead she just handed them over to Maia. Sheaira quickly glanced back and saw her friends tied up sitting next to the big pit off dark eco that turned her and Daxter into what they where. John was with them and looked at Sheaira and paused.  
  
"Don't kill her she has done nothing to you leave her alone!" John yelled.  
  
"You just don't understand boy," Jenniesa said, "Well go on Maia."  
  
"Wait what you are doing!" Daxter yelped looking to where Maia was holding them both. She was holding them over the pit of Dark eco.  
  
"Throwing you two in," Maia said.  
  
"Will be killed!" Daxter yelped.  
  
"That's the point," she laughed.  
  
"You don't have to do this Maia," Sheaira said slowly.  
  
"Of course but if we want to rule your filthy world we have to," she said. Jenniesa had opened the four gates that surrounded the Citadel. The four eco's gathered above the pit of dark eco.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye, Sheaira," Daxter said turning to her. She looked at him and smiled, "Looks like your right." Both of them where cast into the Dark eco and a bright light engulfed the Citadel.  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: Is that a good enough for suspense?  
  
Sheaira: Let ask  
  
GSS: Review!  
  
*Waves to loyal fans* GSS 


	10. Chapter 9: It Doesn't Matter Without You

GSS: Hi ho everyone  
  
Sheaira: We want to Thankie Phoe-chan!  
  
GSS: Yeah I can wait until June, (Just like I can wait for Harry Potter)*giggle*  
  
Sheaira: you should write a fic about Harry Potter  
  
GSS: one day I will, oh yeah some ones going to die today hehe  
  
Sheaira: Oh great is it Jak?  
  
GSS: No Rocker baby would kill me  
  
Sheaira: Then who?  
  
GSS: Read and find out, I own nothing it all belong to Naughty dog and Phoe- chan  
  
Sheaira: Sweet  
  
GSS: except my characters  
  
Sheaira: Shucks  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter 9: It Doesn't Matter Without You  
  
The bright white light deceased and there sitting on one side of the Dark eco pit was a human girl with bright lime green eyes and pink hair.  
  
"That hurt!" she complained. Everyone froze a stared at her.  
  
"What that couldn't have happen!" Jenniesa snapped. Maia and Gol turned to the pit of Dark eco but it wasn't there any more. Both of them screamed.  
  
"What?" Jenniesa turned to them. They pointed at the empty pit of Dark eco, "AH!"  
  
"Looks like you lost it Jenni," said the pink haired girl and she laughed.  
  
"Sheaira?" asked John in utter surprise.  
  
"Yeah?" She turned to her brother.  
  
"UNTIE US!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm an ottsel what can I do?" Sheaira said and stood up, everything felt a lot smaller when she did.  
  
"Why don't you look at yourself," John narrowed his eyes as she looked at her hands.  
  
"I'M HUMAN!" she screamed and skipped around the Dark eco pit not noticing Daxter was too confused to get up.  
  
"That's wonderful to hear but would you HELP US!" Keira's voice yelled, she was awake now and sitting next to John.  
  
"Oh right," she said racing over to them.  
  
"I-it can't be," Jenniesa's eyes widened at the empty pit of her precious Dark eco.  
  
"Then that must mean that Sheaira is the Precursor," Maia said.  
  
"What?" she said untying John, "You must have gotten it in the wrong order you ding bats."  
  
"No way we uh." Gol looks at the four colors on his little map and he flipped it around and saw that she was right, "Oh great."  
  
"GOL YOU IDIOT!" Jenniesa screamed and smacked him on the head with her staff.  
  
"Oh well," he said rubbing his head.  
  
"I'll go get the Sages you help the other okay?" John said to Sheaira as he got up. She nodded and went over to Keira.  
  
"Ow my head hurts," the orange and yellow haired boy sat up. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his goggles back on his forehead because they almost covered his eyes, "Well at least I'm alive."  
  
"Why that painful little brat!" Jenniesa snapped, "You should have died when I killed your mother."  
  
"My mother." Sheaira paused.  
  
"That's right I was the one who sent those Dark eco Creatures after your mother, she knew too much about our plan," she growled.  
  
"You killed her, that's why I never understood why she died," she was about to cry, Jenniesa was doing this to torture her for ruining her plan.  
  
"And that's how you will die too," Jenniesa raised her staff and pointed it at her. As Sheaira glanced at Daxter who was now watching her, he did not know what was going on, she saw a small flicker of Dark eco from Jenniesa's staff.  
  
"This is the end for you dear girl," she laughed. Sheaira had no time to move, before she knew it the Sage had thrown a ball of Dark eco straight at her.  
  
"NO!" she heard a voice call but she had not known who it was, and her eyes shut tight. But she felt nothing, no pain? What had happen was death so quick that she didn't feel a thing? She opened her eyes and what she saw before her made her want to cry. It was Daxter he had stopped the Dark eco from hitting her and instead it hit him. His arms fell to his side and he fell but before he hit the ground Sheaira caught him with tears almost blinding her.  
  
"Daxter," she sobbed, "Why?"  
  
"Because life without you just isn't worth living," he replied with his final breath and his eyes closed.  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: Oh good god!  
  
Sheaira: DAXTER! *cries*  
  
John: NO IT CAN'T BE THE END!  
  
GSS: sweet lord don't kill! *hides from Daxter fans* 


	11. Chapter 10: The Power of White Eco

GSS: Okay it's time to write Chapter 10 of a terrible Mistake; man this took me forever to write. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Power of White Eco

Her Bright green eyes where covered by her bright pink hair which shimmered as the moonlight hit her hair. John had finally reached Sheaira and had seen what had happened he ran over to her wrapping his arms around his little sister as she sobbed.

"Sheaira . . . I-I'm so sorry sis . . ." He stroke her hair very gently as Jak and Keira came up to them Jak sat down beside his best friend.

"It's over the white sage. . . She's," Samos paused and turned to the other sages who where watching what had happened.

"No. . . It can't be there has to be another way!" Sheaira called lifting her head from her brothers Shoulder, "Can't you save her! You Have Eco Can't you do ANYTHING!" Tears ran down her face touching her brother's jacket.

"Perhaps . . ." The Red Sage said rubbing his chin then looking back at his children, "If we group our powers together we may be able to create White Eco."

"But if not we make dark eco! Which is by far worse," The Blue sage said looking very nervous.

"I'm willing to do anything for my daughter!" He glared at the Blue sage who swallowed hard.

"You have to hurry before it's too late then," Samos said as the four sages surrounded Daxter, "Sheaira, John, Keira, Jak you may want to get out of the way we aren't sure what may happen."

"No…I won't go!" Sheaira said trying to pull away from her brother who pulled her away from Daxter and Jak and Keira watch as all the sages hold up their staffs, the Green, Red, Blue and Yellow Eco Streamed into the Middle where he was. Sheaira managed to get away from her brothers grip and ran into the bright light.

"SHEARIRA!" John called about to run after her but got knocked down by a powerful force. When he opened his eyes he saw something he could hardly believe, Sheaira was in Daxter's Arms and he was holding her as she was crying.

"Sheaira, Aw Sheaira come on don't cry," Daxter smiled petting the back of her long pink hair.

"I thought I lost you . . ." She smiled weakly and looked up at Daxters bright blue eyes. Julayla stepped up to the other sages, "Did I miss the party?"

"Hah, yeah you did," John Laughed Smiling over at his sister then he turned to the Precursor door, "Hey white stuff what's behind that door?"

"I think it's time I showed you all," Julayla smiled as she walked over to the door fallowed by the others. She tapped her staff on the ground twice and the door began to open.

"Wow . . . It's beautiful," Keira said staring blankly amused. John stared with his mouth wide open.

"What is it…?" Sheaira asked.

"It's your future . . ."

-

The End

-

GSS: Well that's it, hope you enjoyed!

Sheaira: And Keep reading!


End file.
